The Lost Magical Soul
by JenniferAR
Summary: An OC that replaces Chise, has a horrible childhood that no one would wish on another. After befriending Ruth and being taught by her father-figure, Elias. One day, She messes up a spell and gets transported with Ruth to the RWBY world, where she must take the powers of the four maidens to return home while hiding her past from her teammates and avoid people that could use her.


This Fanfiction will be based on RWBY with one of my OC's, that is based on The Ancient Magnus Bride. She will be joining Team RWBY, making it into Team RWBYS. I understand that my writing can be hard to read and very hard to understand, so please leave a comment that will point out my errors and I will go over it, to fix it. I am also looking for someone that will love to help me write this fanfic.

As for pairings, I'll leave that for much later, after I work on the first few chapters.

I hope you enjoy it!

\- Line Break - Line Break - Line Break -

It was a dark cold raining night as a young girl who could only be described as an angel, that looked no older than twelve ran down the alleyway in a hurry. The girl has long shaggy bright silver hair, that reaches past her waist and stopped right above her waist. Her hair, while beautiful looked as if it hasn't been brushed or well taken-cared of in months as it held twigs and rotten leaves. She has sparkling red eyes that made rubies dull and worthless while they darted around in pure terror as she continues to run.

She wore a white hospital gown that reached her shins while being torn and covered in dirt and blood. She had on black shorts that were tied by a brown string shoelace. She had on no shoes or footwear as her feet were scraped and covered the same way as her hospital gown.  
She turned the corner and placed her back as close to the wall as she could, using it as cover as she peeked around the corner, in hopes of spotting whatever or whoever was chasing her. The child leaned forward to get a better look as she spotted a group of people running down the road from which she came.

As soon as her eyes met the villagers, she got behind cover and closed her eyes, hoping that they wouldn't decide to enter the alleyway she was hiding in. The young girl heard them stop at the entrance of said alleyway as she could hear their deep breathing, no doubt from the running that she led them on. The girl then placed both her hands over her mouth, wishing that they wouldn't be able to hear her breathing as she slid down the wall, from her weak shaking knees as she tried to stop the sobs that began as soon as she sat down.

But... her wish was granted as a few loud bangs were heard from another direction as the villagers decided to head that way.  
She could hear them mumbling about her being nothing better than a waste of space. A monster without a name. A creäture that should be killed. The child let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding as she heard them fade away in the distance. She then pulled her legs closer to her chest as her body began to shake from the crying she couldn't stop. Each word heard, felt as if she was being stabbed in the heart.

She sat there for what felt like hours but was in fact only ten minutes as she tried to reign herself in from the emotional rollercoaster. After a few minutes of controlling her breathing, the girl finally stood back up on her two shaking feet, as her legs continued to shake from the exhaustion and fear that she has suffered. She wiped her face with her dirtier scarred hands. She took a few more deep breaths as she closed her eyes and finally opened them to show glowing red eyes that held slits like a fox. She looked over to see if the cost was clear, instead of looking down an empty alleyway or at least a group of villagers. She looked into green emerald eyes that held nothing but amusement.

Jumping back in shock and fear, she landed on her rear end. She finally had time to look at whoever had scared her as her eyes roam the figure's body. As she looked up, she gasped in fear as she spotted black hair on a heart-shaped face with ruby lips.  
"Hello, little demon" A smooth but evil voice exited out the woman's mouth as she raised a plain white katana sword as she took a few steps towards the young girl. Her height, which was slightly taller than the girl, as well as the sword that was in her hand, put fear into the young girl's heart, as she tried to scoot a few feet back, only for her back to hit the wall.  
"I told you... I told you that I will be the one to end your disgusting existence" The woman stated as she stopped a few feet away from the frightened girl and raised the katana up.  
"This is where our village will finally be cured of our cursed. We shall finally get rid of evil and I will be known as the one that ended the curse. I will become a HERO! A HERO THAT HAS KILLED THE DEMON!" she screamed as she slashed downwards at the child, who shut her eyes tight as she let out a fearful scream...

\- Line break - Line break -

Please leave a review with anything you would wish for me to fix or to make clear.

Also, a review might motivate me to continue writing.

One last thing... I'm sorry that the chapters are short. Hopefully, as time goes by, my chapters might become longer.


End file.
